


taking it further (one, two, three)

by inpiniteu



Category: MXM (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: “What would you think of a threesome?” Just in case it isn’t clear enough, he quickly adds in a soft voice, “with Jonghyun and me.”





	taking it further (one, two, three)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #13.

Traveling on Line two of the Seoul subway is the last thing you want to do at eight in the evening. It’s only too bad that it’s exactly what Kim Jonghyun is doing. 

“I’m sorry, Jju,” Minhyun mumbles from behind him. Jonghyun heaves a sigh, but as he looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend, he manages to flash him a small, sheepish smile while shrugging his shoulders. 

“It’s fine, Min.” Minhyun only rubs the back of his own head at that, apologies written all over his face, as Jonghyun adds, “It’s only a fifteen minute ride, right?”

Fifteen minutes of hell, though, but there’s no point in pointing out what they both already know. Minhyun already feels bad about his meeting finishing later than planned, and nothing had forced Jonghyun to stay behind instead of going home first. It had been his own decision to spend close to an hour playing games on his phone while waiting for Minhyun so he had to own up to being partly responsible for their current situation. 

Minhyun nods and Jonghyun rolls his eyes at the face Minhyun is making. “Your dog isn’t dead, Min,” he says, smacking his lips together. How can one of the best editors in the country act like such a child, Jonghyun wonders, his eyes focused on Minhyun’s pouting lips. He wants to reach over and poke them a few times or kiss that pout away, and the thought of it makes his grip on the bar he’s holding gets tighter.

“ _We_ don’t have a dog,” Minhyun deadpans, but Jonghyun doesn’t miss the mirth dancing in his eyes, the smile he’s sporting finally being the smile Jonghyun fell in love with. “Well, not yet.”

Jonghyun snorts, looking in front of him again. “Whose fault is that, mister clean freak?” he asks, not flinching even as he feels Minhyun poking his back playfully. 

They’re departing _Seolleung_ station now, he notes, and it feels like it will take forever to pass the dozens of stations they have left before arriving in their neighborhood. That, or he just can’t wait to get the home cooked meal and the cuddle session Minhyun promised him in an attempt to earn forgiveness. Jonghyun hasn’t told him yet that there’s nothing to forgive because well, a groveling Minhyun isn’t a sight that is seen often and is not one to be missed.

“Yah, Kim Jonghyun,” Minhyun says, and Jonghyun grits his teeth to not slap Minhyun’s hand away. “Say that to my face! I won’t stop until you do!”

The train jerks abruptly and Jonghyun loses his balance, his back collides with Minhyun’s chest and he can hear his boyfriend gasp in surprise behind him. 

“Wow, that was surprising. Are you okay, Jju-yah?”

Jonghyun doesn’t reply immediately, the feel of Minhyun’s body pressed closely against his back being too distracting for his own good. It shouldn’t be the object of his focus, not when he almost tripped on his own two feet, and the lack of space is making it hard to be comfortable. 

It shouldn’t be, but Minhyun’s dick is literally pressed against his ass and Jonghyun is a healthy twenty-six year old man. A healthy twenty-six year old who wants his boyfriend, right here and right now. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he finally answers after Minhyun calls his name again, and he hopes that Minhyun can’t hear how short of breath he truly is.

But Minhyun doesn't comment on it, instead he puts his hands on Jonghyun's waist to steady him; his shortness of breath going seemingly unnoticed.

It makes Jonghyun smile and he shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts but it doesn’t work, can’t work when their bodies are still pressed so closely together. 

He should be ashamed of himself, he thinks, as he looks at the people around him. It’s not the right time nor the right place, but the thrill of getting caught is more exciting than scary, and the want running in his veins is also too strong to ignore and wave off as if it was nothing.

He rubs himself tentatively against his boyfriend, rolling his hips in a way that has never failed to drive Minhyun crazy. Just as expected, the grip on his waist immediately tightens. 

“What are you—Jju—” Minhyun groans, his forehead now pressed against Jonghyun’s shoulder. 

Jonghyun’s only answer is to grind himself against Minhyun a second time and then a third, encouraged by the groans slipping out of Minhyun’s mouth. 

“Jonghyun, please,” Minhyun pants, obviously affected, and Jonghyun grins to himself. “Stop it. We’re in public and—”

“Make me stop,” Jonghyun whispers, the movement of his hips never faltering. Minhyun won’t stop him and indeed, his boyfriend grunts but doesn’t push him away. “I knew it,” Jonghyun grins, only to gasp as Minhyun starts pressing kisses on the back of his neck. Minhyun isn’t playing fair, he thinks, but then again, he isn’t the one with a half-hard dick in public.

A half-hard dick that the thin material of Minhyun’s slacks can’t conceal, and the feel of it pressed against him makes Jonghyun think of all the possibilities of what could happen next, of what could happen now in the middle of a crowded train. Minhyun could slip a hand under his shirt and play with his nipples, could just kneed his ass, slap it a little even or go even further—if his boyfriend felt daring enough.

His imagination is going in overdrive and the thoughts of Minhyun, of all of Minhyun claiming him in a public space are direct punches to his gut and his breath shortens. 

He wants it.

He wants Minhyun to let go and claim him with people watching, with the graphic design intern that has started working under him five months ago watching. Just like he is right now.

Jonghyun smiles, and that smile is directed at Im Youngmin.

It seems to break the stupor the redhead had been in, his eyes getting even bigger than usual. On any other occasion, Jonghyun would’ve laughed at the sight, but right now, the only thing he wants to do is stop Youngmin from getting off that train.

He needs him to stay, to watch, to be a part of Jonghyun’s fantasies, and so he takes a step forward. Minhyun stills behind him and a little gasp of surprise lets Jonghyun know that Minhyun has figured it out, or at least, has spotted their colleague. 

“Is that…” Minhyun trails off and Jonghyun cracks a smile. Six years of dating have turned them into this, into being completely in tune with each other and knowing each other better than themselves. They’re both used to it now, and while it doesn’t make them giggle to themselves anymore, Jonghyun still likes it all the same.

“Youngminnie?” Jonghyun finishes for him, discarding the implication behind Minhyun’s words completely. “Yes, it’s him.”

He holds onto Minhyun’s hands tightly as he starts pushing through the crowd to step out before the doors close. They need to catch up to the redheaded man who is rushing to get himself out of the carriage, his backpack awkwardly covering his crotch.

Minhyun follows suit and Jonghyun can feel his breath on the back of his neck. 

“Are you sure of what you’re doing?” Minhyun breathes out as they get closer to the doors. 

Jonghyun hums, too focused on pushing people out of his way to give a proper answer. Whatever they’re doing right now could blow up in their faces if Youngmin rats them out to higher-ups, and Jonghyun could also lose something that is on the way to becoming a great friendship. The problem, though, is that he wants more. He wants Im Youngmin to join them for a night, to share their bed for the threesome he has always fantasized about.

“Jju, watc—” Minhyun calls out and Jonghyun barely avoids getting elbowed in the face, his boyfriend tugging on his hand and dragging him backwards just in time and he lets out a little laugh that only makes the hold on his hand get tighter.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Minhyun grumbles, looking everywhere but at him and Jonghyun laughs even harder just as the doors close behind them.

They have made it and now, they’re going to get to Youngmin.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun pushes himself into the toilet stall Youngmin rushed to barely before the door closes on his face.

Youngmin gasps loudly at the intrusion, taking a step forward to get himself out. “What are you—” he starts before stilling in place as Minhyun pushes the door shut and locks it behind him. 

The first thought that comes to Minhyun’s mind is that Youngmin’s eyes are even bigger than usual, making him look just so young and vulnerable, and Minhyun’s fingers twitch. 

He doesn’t reach out, though, instead he readjusts himself as discreetly as he can. Not that it matters much, because Minhyun notices Youngmin’s bag is now on the floor and he’s sporting a boner that looks quite uncomfortable in such tight jeans.

“Don’t—” He pauses. Finding the right words had never been an issue before—it’s what his whole job is about, after all, but now more than ever, he knows that he can’t mess up. “Nothing bad is going to happen,” is what he settles for and he would’ve laughed at how ridiculous it sounded if those same words didn’t make Youngmin’s shoulders sag in what he guesses is relief. 

“Really,” Youngmin says, and the tinge of uncertainty in his voice has Minhyun’s lips twitching. Breaking into a smile is the last thing he should do, though, and he bites hard on them. “What’s all of this, then?” Youngmin asks, gesturing to Minhyun and the four walls they’re enclosed in.

So, Im Youngmin isn’t one for bullshit after all. That’s good, Minhyun thinks, because he can go straight to the point. He can and he will, because delaying what he has to say won’t play in his favor. 

“Jonghyun wants you.” There it is, out in the open.

Minhyun waits for a reaction, but Youngmin doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything. The redhead seems paralyzed and Minhyun racks his mind for something to say, for anything that could break this uncomfortable silence they’re stuck in, when Youngmin finally clears his throat, looking everywhere but at Minhyun. 

“I’m not sure I’m following you.”

Minhyun doesn’t lose time, doesn’t think twice about the words that come out of his mouth. He’s not exactly certain he wants to process them, wants to understand the implication behind them either. 

“What would you think of a threesome?” Just in case it isn’t clear enough, he quickly adds in a soft voice, “with Jonghyun and me.”

If Youngmin didn’t react earlier, this time, he promptly chokes in surprise and Minhyun winces. In his defense, proposing a threesome, especially to someone he isn’t particularly close with, isn’t exactly something he does on a daily basis. He’s never been in this situation before and as much as he loves Jonghyun, he hopes it never has to happen again. Or at least, not like this.

When Jonghyun had first shared his fantasy of someone joining them in bed, Minhyun hadn’t exactly been thrilled. While he could understand the appeal of it, thoughts of not being enough, of not being _good_ enough for Jonghyun had plagued his mind for weeks until Jonghyun had sat him down to talk about it again.

That whole threesome thing wasn’t about Minhyun, and Jonghyun had made sure that Minhyun knew that, reassuring him that he was happy with their sex life. He had confessed that the rated animes he watched had made him curious about experimenting and while Minhyun had found that amusing, he had also promised he would think about it.

He hadn’t, not until Im Youngmin had joined their company and Jonghyun had set his eyes on him. 

“Are you serious?” Youngmin asks after he’s calmed down, rubbing his palms against his jeans.

Minhyun just shrugs. “As serious as I can be,” he answers with a chuckle, but this attempt to appear nonchalant sounds weak at best, if not downright pathetic. His image of a composed, in control man is being shred apart in a matter of minutes and there’s nothing he can do about it. Nothing, except wait for an answer.

It’s now or never. It’s yes or no. Whatever Youngmin’s answer will be, Minhyun doesn’t think he’s ready for the consequences.

Every second is a second too long but thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait for long.

“I—Jonghyun wants me—”, he says, repeating Minhyun’s words from earlier and Minhyun nods. Youngmin doesn’t seem to be as put off as he had expected and it has to mean something, right? “But what about you, Minhyun?”

The question takes Minhyun aback, never had he expected that his own feelings might need to be put on the table for discussion. This wasn’t supposed to be about him, not really. 

“Do you want to share your bed with someone? With _me_?” Youngmin continues, seemingly unaware of the turmoil going on inside Minhyun’s brain. 

“It’s complicated,” Minhyun ends up saying and it’s Youngmin’s turn to chuckle. 

“It truly isn’t, you know. You either want it or you don’t.”

Minhyun doesn’t say anything and Youngmin steps closer until their shoes are pressed together. Thoughts of personal space are the last thing on his mind, not when all he can think about is that Youngmin truly has pretty eyes. 

“Can I kiss you, Minhyun?”

He finds himself nodding and Youngmin’s lips are pressed against his own before he can truly realize what’s happening. His lips are bigger than Jonghyun’s, less pliant too. It’s different, but Minhyun finds out he likes it all the same, returning the kiss with the same fervor, fingers bunched around the fabric of Youngmin’s shirt and dragging him closer.

They kiss for what seems like minutes but couldn’t have been more than a few seconds and Youngmin takes a step backwards before Minhyun can dive in for another kiss. 

That’s exactly when he figures it out—Jonghyun wants Youngmin, but so does he. It might just be him wanting to find out where the sparks flying between them could lead, and he’s not thinking about feelings just yet, but something is happening. Something he wants to embrace.

“So,” he says, and he’s now smiling at Youngmin, who is looking at him with bright eyes. “It seems that you’re right. It’s actually easy.” _And I want you, too._

Youngmin grins back at him and Minhyun holds his hand out but there’s no doubt about what will happen next. If Youngmin had wanted to run away, he would’ve done so already. 

“Ready to join us _home_?”

Home, and not anywhere else. Minhyun wants Youngmin to understand that while what has happened in the last hour—the show Jonghyun pulled off in the subway, cornering him in a public toilet stall and making a proposition that would be scandalous for many—is mostly about sex, they also care about him in a way that goes beyond wanting him in their bed. 

They’re not going to use him, the three of them are going to seek pleasure together. Minhyun hopes so, at least.

Youngmin doesn’t reply, but the warm hand that grabs his is the only answer Minhyun needs.

He softly runs his thumb over the back of Youngmin’s hand, once and then twice, before opening the door of the stall. Jonghyun has been waiting for them and Minhyun doesn’t need to see his boyfriend to know that the potential consequences of what he had done must have started to eat him alive. 

Jonghyun has never been one to take uncalculated risks, after all, and it was only a matter of time before the adrenaline and excitement would fade off, leaving scarier and anxiety-inducing thoughts in their place.

Indeed, it’s a pacing, hands clasped together, Jonghyun that greets them in the hallway and Minhyun has to refrain himself from chuckling out loud at the sight. As expected of Kim Jonghyun.

“Jju,” he instead calls out, and the wide smile stretching Jonghyun’s lips as his boyfriend takes in the sight in front of him—the sight of Youngmin holding his hand while trying to adjust his backpack over his shoulder—is the only confirmation Minhyun needed.

They are going to do this, if only for the sole reason of Jonghyun wanting it. 

Minhyun can only hope that they will all come out of this unscalthed, but as Jonghyun grabs his free hand and squeezes it, he knows. Nothing is ever going to be the same.

 

* * *

 

Threesomes in the gay porn videos Youngmin frequently watches to get himself off always seem to be fun and easy, but the reality is that he has never felt so out of place. 

Jonghyun and Minhyun have tried to put him at ease, have made small talk and held his hands all the way to their flat, and it had helped somewhat but not enough for him to not feel like a third wheel now that Jonghyun and Minhyun are making out in their kitchen.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have followed his gut, shouldn’t have listened to the voice in his head telling him that he would never get the opportunity of having both his crushes offering him a place in their bed again. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have, but all his thoughts of fleeing are forgotten once Jonghyun reaches out for him, head now buried in the crook of Minhyun’s neck. He steps closer, only stopping when he’s next to Minhyun, who is standing between Jonghyun’s spread legs.

Jonghyun blinks at him. “Touch me,” he says or asks, Youngmin doesn’t really know. No more words are exchanged as he complies, softly grabbing the edge of Jonghyun’s sweater between his fingers and lifting it up past Jonghyun’s head. 

He discards it on the floor, ignoring the displeased grunt Minhyun lets out as his hands are already roaming on tanned skin, exploring every inch of Jonghyun’s skin with the fascination of a child. Jonghyun is soft and warm, and he thinks he could get addicted to the blush that seems to follow every spot his fingers have touched.

He wants more, needs more and can’t resist any longer, pushing their mouth together a bit too strongly but Jonghyun doesn’t say anything. 

There are no fireworks—not even tiny sparks or anything as cheesy as that—, but the taste of Minhyun on Jonghyun’s lips, combined with his own unique taste of what strangely tastes like bubblegum and coffee, is intoxicating and has him coming back for more. 

More, more, and more until he’s been consumed by Kim Jonghyun and those dark red lips of his. 

Jonghyun is completely naked on the counter top by the time they break apart, panting for air. Minhyun’s deft fingers are pushing both pants and boxer briefs down Jonghyun’s ankles and Youngmin can’t stop himself from staring at how carefully Minhyun wraps Jonghyun’s legs around his waist before lifting him up. The way Minhyun’s fingers spread over the expanse of Jonghyun’s skin is nothing short of beautiful.

Everything goes too fast for him to comprend what’s truly going on, and he’s left watching as Minhyun puts Jonghyun down on their kitchen table. 

Jonghyun spreads himself on it, legs and bottom dangling off the edge and he can’t help but wonder how many times they’ve had sex in that kitchen for everything to somehow feel so easy. Probably more times than he can count, he figures, and he struggles to find his place in such a well-rehearsed dynamic. He doesn’t exactly belong, but he is no outsider either.

Youngmin doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what he should do. Minhyun is unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, methodically, and the sight somehow calms him down. 

“Aren’t you going to—” he starts before falling silent. The words don’t come out, but then again, he isn’t sure he had something to say in the first place.

“You should do it,” Minhyun says and Youngmin blinks, head tilted to the side in confusion. Minhyun gets the message, and he clarifies immediately. “Prep him.”

Youngmin’s mouth widens. 

“ _Oh_.” 

Jonghyun had rushed to the bathroom upon getting to the flat, muttering something under his breath about ‘getting himself ready’ and it had made sense that he would have—

Not that he minded. How could he, when Jonghyun is naked and waiting to be touched, almost offering himself? He settles between Jonghyun’s spread legs, ready to raise them a little higher for his fingers to get better access before he’s stopped by Jonghyun’s voice. 

“Use your mouth.” This time, he isn’t being asked. It’s not exactly an order, not with the way Jonghyun looks at him— propped on his elbows with bright eyes staring at him, and _that damn sweet smile_ on his lips—but it has the same effect on him nonetheless. 

He blindly looks for a chair to sit down on, takes a deep breath before lowering his mouth to Jonghyun’s hole. The moans coming out of Jonghyun’s mouth are enough to make Youngmin lick a tad harder and hold one of Jonghyun’s thighs up, set on trying to figure out how loud Jonghyun can be while driven by lust. 

Fingers join his mouth, lightly tracing the puckered rim and the high-pitched whine he gets in return encourages him to experiment further, and trying to make Jonghyun come becomes all he can think about—all thoughts of Minhyun forgotten until he lifts his eyes.

Minhyun is standing completely naked next to him, and the lean muscles and unblemished skin are quite a sight to behold. Youngmin can’t take his eyes off of him, not even when his tongue flattens against Jonghyun’s hole. The knowing smile Minhyun flashes him is enough for his hold on Jonghyun’s thighs to slip. Minhyun doesn’t seem to notice, though, too focused on reaching out for Jonghyun’s cock, fingers closing around it.

They manage to find a pace that leaves Jonghyun with no respite, the two of them working together to bring Jonghyun to completion. It comes a few minutes later, in a mess of moans, hips jerking forwards and cum splattering all over Minhyun’s hand and Jonghyun’s stomach. 

Youngmin is about to fetch a towel when he notices Minhyun already whipping Jonghyun’s stomach carefully and Jonghyun smiling brightly at his boyfriend, face red. 

“I—” he starts, falling silent as the two other men turn their heads in their direction. 

Jonghyun breaks into a smile, holding a hand in his direction. “Come here.”

Youngmin complies, smiling as Jonghyun drags him into a kiss, one that leaves him as breathless as the first one they shared. Kissing Jonghyun is something he could do for hours but Jonghyun has other plans, pushing firmly against his chest and stepping off the table.

He watches silently as Jonghyun straddles Minhyun, who had settled himself on the chair Youngmin had previously occupied, and if he had blinked, he would have missed Jonghyun sinking down on Minhyun’s cock like it was a normal occurrence and well, perhaps it was. Nothing since they had started this thing had shown that they weren’t satisfied in their sex life and Youngmin hadn’t really tried to look into it, but it was becoming clear that his presence didn’t change anything, it added value to an already blooming relationship.

Jonghyun is beautiful like this, he thinks, with his hands clinging tightly onto Minhyun’s shoulders and thighs flexing with every rise of his hips. Something in the way Jonghyun is seeking his own pleasure out is exalting and Youngmin doesn’t even realize he’s stepped closer to them until he can feel Jonghyun’s fingers working on his belt.

The irony of being the only one clothed isn’t lost on him, but it doesn’t matter, not when Jonghyun wraps his lips around his shaft. Kittenish licks shouldn’t feel this good, and as he grips the back of the chair for support, he wonders how embarrassing it would it be if he were to come first. The sweet, demure Jonghyun he knows is nowhere to be seen now, not when he’s taking and sucking cock with such abandon, and in the end, Youngmin believes it could be all of this—the way Jonghyun and Minhyun are, their intimacy a far cry of their images, the sight Jonghyun is offering him and the ministrations on his cock—that bring him close to the edge.

“Fuck—I’m going to—” He barely has time to warn him before it’s too late, but Jonghyun doesn’t pull away, instead swallowing everything Youngmin has to give. It’s almost obscene, but then not really, not when Jonghyun lets his cock slip past his lips and gives him such a sweet, sweet, _sweet_ smile that makes his knees waver, even more so than his orgasm did.

And now, he’s left watching as Jonghyun continues fucking himself on Minhyun’s cock, whispering things in Minhyun’s ears that he cannot hear but sound like words of love and utter devotion. Words that make Minhyun smile like he’s been given the moon.

Jonghyun reaches his peak in loud cry, Minhyun following not soon after and just like that, the whole bubble they all seem to have been in bursts a little, at least in Youngmin’s opinion. 

All that is left is the aftermath, and it would be quick to fix his pants and fly but he’s frozen by the weight of Jonghyun’s eyes on him.

Jonghyun, who is still staring at him, even as Minhyun carries him to their kitchen table and pulls out of him with a quick peck on the lips.

When the words drop, just as Minhyun is in the midst of cleaning Jonghyun with a wet towel, they don’t exactly come as a surprise. “Will you stay?” They’re not surprising, but they still manage to shock him into silence. 

Jonghyun presses further. “Youngmin-ah. Will you? It doesn’t have to—” He shakes his head. “Just— Will you?”

Youngmin looks up at Jonghyun, who is still waiting for an answer with his hands clasped together. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Minhyun gathering all their discarded clothes in his arms, ranting to himself in a low voice and the whole scene is so domestic, so normal, so welcoming—if that even makes sense.

He breaks into a smile, a genuine one that comes easily and leaves his heart lighter than ever.

He doesn’t know exactly where his place is or if he even has a place with _Jonghyun and Minhyun_ , but they could always find out together. All three of them. 

“I guess I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did the prompt justice and that it was an enjoyable read! Despite my struggles to write this, it was a good challenge and I enjoyed it. Would've liked to put more focus on our favorite fox but well, tried my best with this.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for organizing Show Fox! I know how stressful modding can be and you've done a wonderful job so far. ♡


End file.
